


laying just vengeance

by gotham_ruaidh



Series: Gotham Writes for Imagine Claire & Jamie [59]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:32:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotham_ruaidh/pseuds/gotham_ruaidh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Murtagh's thoughts as he saves Jamie at Culloden</p>
            </blockquote>





	laying just vengeance

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at [Imagine Claire & Jamie](http://imagineclaireandjamie.tumblr.com/post/147850006998/youre-all-so-talented-please-do-a-fic-where-each) on tumblr

Murtagh blinked against the strands of sweat-soaked hair itching his eyes - turning his head left and right, boots squelching in the boggy grass of the damned moor, watching the English slaughter his brothers.

A fresh burst of blood splashed his right arm. Jamie had dispatched another redcoated bastard, then. Number ten.

He stood shoulder-to-shoulder with the lad - facing ahead while Jamie faced behind.

Standing at Jamie’s right. Guarding his godson’s weaker side.

He didn’t - couldn’t - turn to see if Jamie was all right. For there was never any way that he would be all right again - not since he had stumbled, dazed, eyes blank, back to the moor. Alone.

No words were necessary - for Claire was safe. But she was gone.

And without her, Jamie had nothing to live for.

But Murtagh FitzGibbons Fraser would be damned if he broke his vow to Ellen MacKenzie Fraser now - if he failed to protect Jamie at his hour of greatest need. His own miserable life was worth nothing - but Jamie’s was worth more than that of any other man on this damned battlefield.

He had to focus where the lad could not. Had to keep a clear head where Jamie’s was clouded by a loss whose magnitude Murtagh could not even comprehend.

He raised his sword and slashed at the leg of a soldier on horseback, delighting in the man’s screams. For he had watched that same man guide his horse over the bodies of fallen MacKenzies and Grants, making sure that they were dead before attacking the few who still stood upright.

Jamie screamed beside him. The two Frasers rotated in tandem, shifting to face the enemy head-on from both sides.

And then Murtagh saw him - the one man who he hated above all else, all things on this earth.

He approached from an angle - slowly. Sneering. Saber drawn.

If it was the last thing Murtagh did, he would lay just vengeance at Jamie’s feet. For he could not save Claire, or restore her to Jamie - but he *could* do him this one last service.

Murtagh dispatched another redcoat, not letting on that he could see that devil approaching.

Jamie had no idea. Randall thought he had a chance.

Murtagh waited until almost the last possible moment - he could see the blood - the blood of his brave, foolish fellow Scots - dripping from Randall’s face, pooling on his chin. Eyes wild with his sick desire.

So he raised his broadsword - lifted his targe - shoved Jamie away with his shoulder - and swung at the madman’s throat.

Heat bloomed in his chest - no matter.

He swung again, and hit his mark.  

Then Jamie was there - screaming - crawling to his godfather, blood pouring down his leg.

Murtagh hit the moor, at Jamie’s side. Reached out to shelter him with his arms as that redcoat bastard’s body crashed atop them.

“I have given you your vengeance, my chief,” he whispered in the Gaidhlig, clinging to Jamie as his life seeped onto the moor.

“I love you,” Jamie sobbed. “Dinna leave me. Dinna leave me alone.”

Murtagh closed his eyes - and saw Ellen, smiling, one hand extended in welcome.

“Don’t be afraid, laddie,” he rasped. “It doesna hurt a bit to die.”


End file.
